User talk:JanaLoveFlora/Archivement 2
Sorry I archived your talk page. It was too long! Here: User talk:Winx Lovix/Archivement 1. --Azula - Fata fiamma del drago! 05:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi :D!! 09:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so for voting for me in the admin election. It's okay about copying my signature, I guess you learn from that by looking at the codes :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, why are you angry at your sister?? @@ 09:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) please answer in winx club sirenix wikiRoxy708 (talk) 22:46, April 21, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 <3!! Mine is Roxy ;)!! And, of course we are, sweetie - I added your name in my friends list <3!! ♥ 09:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :D!! And thank you so much, sweetheart - It's so kind of youu *♥!! Btw, how's weather in the Philippines?? <3 09:32, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jana. I just wanted to let you know, there's a rule you can't make your own userboxes; you can only use the public userboxes :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) It's okay ^^! Btw, did you like the movie Brave :)? I saw your new icon :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that part really scared me. Her eyes, became really creepy :/! At least she went back to normal eventually :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ^^! How's life in the Phillippines? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry about that :(! Btw, I'm not sure if I told you, but I'm from Australia :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I know that :P We have mayors too. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:22, April 22, 2013 (UTC) You can only watch it in Italian, I watched it via Youtube. Sadly, Winx Club doesn't air on Nickelodeon here yet, they only just finished Season 4 :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:33, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Just remind me when we're online in the same time... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:44, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) It was quite disappointing and really boring. And of course, Bloom gets the spot light >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep, Bloom gets all the glory >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:43, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ^^! What do you think of Aisha and Roy's relationship? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:07, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about my late reply :(!! It's hot in the Pakistan, too @@!! Btw, what do you think about Season 5 :)?? 08:50, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but sometimes I feel like Aisha betrayed Nabu. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Please remove the Winx's signatures from your signature template! They're the only desgin for me and I extremely HATE PEOPLE WHO KEEP COPYING ME! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I actually love the entire club and if there's anyone join the club, they're in my favorite too, that means including Bloom... I just feel she's annoying in this season 5. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Not so sure. I'd just watched that interview, if it's the real video, and people keep rumoring about it. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Jana! Long time no talk! --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 09:29, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Done! --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 13:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. I tried to re-edit them for myself so please don't copy and/or use them at your other wikias and here, too. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi :D!! I'm pretty good, thank you so much sweetie - How are youu ♥?? ^^ 09:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) <3!! It's too hot here - I wish it rain or snow here @@!! Btw, are you on dA :)??? 04:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jana how are u doing?Roxy708 (talk) 00:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC)♥Bloom Fairy of the Dragon Flame♥ Wow, lucky you Jana :D!! I wish it rain here too :(!! Oh @@!! Sorry, but I can't see anything wrong with your account @@!!!! Do you still have this problem..?? 04:21, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jana :)! Sorry for the late reply and yup. I hate that copy-cat wiki >.✿RoseForever✿]] ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh StellaEnchantix1 idk who she is but can u make me TalkBox's StellaEnchantix (talk) 12:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC) That's weird - I've no idea what's wrong with your account @@!! And I know, IDK who did that @@!!! I've a Google account, but I didn't do that...Sure, you're a member of Project Spell now dear :)!!! Btw, I love your new username - Is Flora your favorite fairy now :D?? 04:05, May 21, 2013 (UTC) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RoseForever/Early_June_Blog! -> Read it if you are a friend of Rutchelle. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 18:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I Love Your Wall! ^^! Okay then. :D --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 05:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC)